


Otabek Pan : The boy who brings back confidence

by IskisAggie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, Fanart, Fantasy, Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, Neverland, Peter Pan References, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IskisAggie/pseuds/IskisAggie
Summary: There is an enchanting island serving as a refuge for anxious people, and it is the duty of Otabek Pan and his faithful fairy, Yuribell, to bring them there and help them. And fortunately for Yuuri Katsuki, he is the next one ! Helped by his siblings, his new friends and the skillful pirate Viktor, Yuuri will do everything to overcome his deepest fears.But beware, the terrible Captain Leroy is determined to harm Otabek and all his protégés...





	Otabek Pan : The boy who brings back confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I'm Iskis Aggie and this is my first YOI fanfiction !
> 
> Since english is not my mother language, it takes me time to translate my texts, and because of the fanarts I want to produce to illustrate my writings I can't promise a regular publication rate.  
> The goal of this project is not to write something excellent but to succeed in completing a fanfiction of few chapters ; it's a personnal challenge. I'm an amateur, but I really take pleasure to imagine, write and draw this story, and I hope you'll like it :D
> 
> In this story Yuuko and Kenjirou are Yuuri's siblings (Mari > Yuuri >Yuuko >Kenjirou), Yurio is our dear tsundere Tinkerbell, and there will be a lot of hamsters and fluffy moments.
> 
> Of course, I ask you to not repost my art (you can find me on [here](https://linktr.ee/iskisaggie) ;])  
> Thank you very much, and enjoy ! <3

 

 

 

 

 

Some people, although perfectly aware that everything goes for the best around them, can’t help but feel a permanent anxiety. Stress conditions, worried thoughts and unreasonable fears are sadly common for them, and sometimes it can completely paralyze their lives.

But fortunately, there is a place serving as a refuge for these suffering people. An enchanting place, inhabited by wonderful beings full of life. A place where each anxious boy and girl has their place, and where they can regain self-confidence.

 Yuuri Katsuki was one of those people whose everyday life was directed by anxiety. And in an unusual way, he was soon going to discover this marvelous place : the place that was going to help him recognizing his true worth.

 

———————•••———————

 

The small town of Hasetsu was known mostly for its emblematic castle, which attracted tourists in all seasons, and for its hot springs resort : Yu-topia Katsuki.

 This was where Yuuri lived. As an exhausted and depressed young student, he often felt guilty for having such a low morale despite living in a place renowned for providing peace of mind.

 He had just finished his training at the sports club of his college, which he had been a member for three years now, and he had finally arrived at home. His preparation and the exercises he had performed were so catastrophic that he only wanted to lock himself in his bedroom and stay there for the rest of his life.

He was convinced that his coach Celestino was going to fire him from their team, and that made him wants to release the tears he had been holding in since the end of the classes.

 Yuuri went into the hall feeling more dejected than ever and quickly took off his shoes to put on his slippers. Seeing many guests at the reception had managed to stress him even more, and he headed towards the private part of the hot spring whitout even responding to the cheerful greeting of his sister Mari, the receptionist.

 He also ignored the calls of his little brother Kenjirou as he passed through the hallway of their rooms, and slammed unintentionally the door of his own. He let himself go solely after burying his head in his pillow, which soon became wet with tears.

— Yuuri ! Yuuri, are you okay ?! » sounded a worried voice behind the door.

Kenjirou had a knack for asking questions to which answers were pretty obvious. Hearing his little brother worry about him annoyed Yuuri and gave his heart a squeeze at the same time. However, he didn’t have the strength to stand up to answer correctly and he gibbered a simple and loud « Ljktejaehgrfvzt », the face still embedded in the sheets.

 He was grateful to Kenjirou for eventually letting him mope and going to join their parents to help them close the hot springs. They both knew that their sister Yuuko was going to force him to tell them everything, and that they would spend the night together, just like every time Yuuri had a heartbreak he couldn’t overcome alone.

 Just as it was to be expected, as soon as Yuuko came home from her boyfriend’s house, Kenjirou explained the situation to her. Immediately, they ran into Yuuri’s room, who hadn’t moved for two hours now, and was barely breathing properly in his soaked pillow.

A small committee was formed on the bed.

— ‘I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you say !’ assured the schoolgirl in handing him a sixth tissue. ‘And you know very well that Celestino would never do that, he adores you !’

— ‘No, he doesn’t show it to not hurt me, but I’m sure deep down inside of him he thinks I'm a loser …’ he whined while blowing his nose.

Yuuko had been fascinated ever since she was a little girl by the sport her older brother practiced. When she had started high school, she had been able to apply to Yuuri’s club ; their coach had been so impressed by her theoretical knowledge of the sport that he had agreed to take her as club manager. She knew Celestino: she knew what she was talking about. But Yuuri was in too dark a state of mind to realize it.

— ‘No, that’s not gonna happen’ she insisted. ‘You’re not going to be out of the team for one or two badly-executed exercises, come on! You’re very talented!’

— ‘It’s true, Yuuri! And everyone knows it ! And, uh, all my friends told me they think you are super cool, especially in the last competition where-… 

Yuuri chuckled between two sobs as he listened to Kenjirou telling him how strong he was, and how great, and how awesome, and… he eventually lost count of the adjectives his brother used, and gave him a huge hug as a thanks. Yuuko clung to them in order to also be a part of the cuddle. Their unstable position and weight made them lose their balance, and they fell to the ground still tangled to each other. They burst out laughing at the ridicule of the situation.

Just then, their mother called them for dinner. When they arrived in the living room of twelve tatamis, Hiroko had already placed several smoking bowls on the table. Rice, miso soup, and…

\- ‘I thought an extra-large katsudon would please you, sweetie,’ she whispered to Yuuri who had just knelt. ‘You do not look good today.’

She smiled tenderly as she pulled up her glasses, and Yuuri, eyes still red and puffy, felt quite confused, torn between the urge to cry and the joy at this simple little attention.

\- ‘Thank you so much, mom !’ he exclaimed with emotion, before attacking his meal with a boost of energy.

\- ‘Yo little bro’, said his older sister Mari, ruffling his hair as she passed near him to sit with them. ‘So, Yuuko and Ken told me what’s happening to you.’ She began her soup, then winked at him. ‘Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll work out.’

Their father Toshiya finally joined them, then comforted his son in his own way during the dinner ; that is, by slipping him the remaining part of his katsudon with a knowing smile. 

Seeing his family being so attentive to his problems warmed Yuuri’s heart.

 All together, they enjoyed the passionate stories of Kenjirou, whose bowl was repeatedly almost overthrown because of his enthusiasm. They also listened to Yuuko’s news of Takeshi, her boyfriend.

 But desperate this pleasant time spent with his family, Yuuri’s melancholy came back once he was in bed. He glanced at Yuuko and Ken who had put their futons on the floor so as not to leave him alone. Before sleeping, they tried one last time to convince him that everything was going to be alright.

But Yuuri knew deep inside of him that they were saying that because they were his family : the members of the club were going to blame him for his incompetence the next day, he was sure of it.

And this thought brought him an unbearable lump in his throat.

 He wiped the tears that had begun to bead again in the corner of his eyes. The previous hours he had spent crying soon enough where taking a toll, and he fell asleep very quickly, contrary to his habit.

 Unexpectedly, he didn’t have nightmares that night. On the contrary, his dream turned out to be very pleasant : a giant katsudon stood in front of him and a crowd of people encouraged him to eat it.

 Yuuri moaned happily in his bed as he sniffled in dream the delicious smell of his favorite dish, of which he was never sated.

 Kenjirou, who had a tendency to move a lot during his sleep, was shaking his legs so hard that his quilt had left his futon – but everything was fine since he was still holding Teddy, his teddy bear with huge eyebrows, very tight against him.

 And Yuuko, as sleepy as her brothers, let out some happy snoring at times.

That is why none of the three Katsuki children could see the window of the bedroom opening slowly…

In his dream, Yuuri had just climbed up on the edge of the giant bowl, and he found that it was very cold all of sudden.

He glanced down. The crowd around him shouted ‘Go on! You can do it! Swallow it!’.

He was very happy to have such support! It was not too much for such a dish. He had to finish this katsudon, if only to thank all those people for coming to encourage him!

As he prepared to attack the meat, a small voice rang out:

- Eh, Beka, it’s him?

Hm? Weird. Breaded pork was not supposed to speak. Or tinkle that way. Yuuri looked around him; what if he was not alone? And if all this crowd was not there to encourage him, but had shown up for someone else?

Disappointed like never before, he began to go around the edge looking for the other suitor at the katsudon.

‘Ho! Wake up idiot! For your information, we travelled all this way for you!’

– ‘Calm down, Yuribell’ said a second deeper voice.

– ‘Oh come on, look at that, I’ve never seen a trickle of drool that long…!’

Yuuri stopped to kneel and lean into the bowl. Stranger and stranger still… the voices actually came from the katsudon!

‘Tsss, he seems to be sleeping very well for an anxious boy.’

– ‘You know that everyone displays their anxiety in a different way, so don’t judge him on it. He must have had a difficult day… Wait, what are you doing?’

– ‘I’m going to tickle the nostrils of this lil’ piggy. No way we’re missing the banquet tonight!’

Yuuri knew he was ignorant of many things, but he was sure that this conversation between pork and rice was anything but normal. He turned to look at the crowd of people downstairs, but it had disappeared. Oh. He felt that his face was tickling.

He had to… he had to… he had to open his eyes!

Yuri groaned as he emerged from his strange dream and half-opened his eyes misted by sleep. He blinked a dozen times before seeing more clearly what had awakened him: a very small man the size of his forefinger, shortly dressed in leaves and from whom emanated a golden and vaporous light, stood five centimeters from his nose. Two wings flapped on its back, and a little bell sound was heard at each of its movements. 

‘Ah! Finally!’ exclaimed the fairy in an incredibly loud voice for his small size.

– Wha-… Huh?!’ stammered Yuuri, panickedly catching his glasses next to him.

He panicked a little more when he became aware that his bedroom window was open wide, his white curtains fluttering like the sails of a boat. But it was when he finally saw the boy - human-sized this time - also dressed in leaves and ropes, standing in the middle of the room that he thought he was definitely having a heart attack.

He wanted to scream, but the intruder stopped him after closing the window, pressing a firm hand against Yuuri’s mouth.

‘Don’t worry,’ he said softly. ‘We are here to help you.’

There was such a warmth in his voice that Yuuri immediately felt appeased, despite the fact a stranger and a creature that were not supposed to exist were standing in his house in the middle of the night.

As their face were close, Yuuri realized that the boy was quite young even though his square jaw tended to suggest the opposite. Dark strands fell on his brown forehead, the rest of his hair being covered by a green hat decorated with a red blood feather.

While holding his breath, Yuuri gave a quick glance to the fairy who came sitting on the tall boy’s shoulder in few flutters of his wings. He then crossed her bare arms while staring at him arrogantly.

Yuuri didn’t know what to say, what to do and where to look anymore.

‘Let me introduce Yuribell’, continued the stranger, letting his hand fall and giving a faint smile so light that Yuuri thought he had imagined it.

– ‘Yo’, said the fairy without uncrossing her arms.

– ‘You will often hear him complain, but he’s basically a good person. He accompanies me in all my adventures, and I really don’t know what I would do without him.’

Yuribell fidgeted a little on his shoulder and hid his face with the blond wisps that were not held in his bun. He was obviously not very comfortable with this kind of affectionate statements, but he didn’t contradict his companion either. The second child Katsuki then found a cute side in him and it helped him to relax.

‘As for me, I’m Otabek Pan. I’m looking for anxious boys like you’ — he pointed Yuuri — ‘to bring them to our island, BelieveInYouLand!’

Could eating too much fried pork trigger visual and auditory hallucinations ?

Otabek Pan didn’t take his eyes off him, and Yuribell’s gaze seemed to be saying ‘Watch out for what you’re going to say, my little guy.’

Yuuri was not sure if he understood everything : Anxious boys? An island? BelieveInYouLand, seriously? His curiosity pushed him to ask more questions:

‘I-I see. And, hum, for what?’

– ‘To help you accept yourself as you are, with me, Yuribell, the Anxious Boys and the Small People of the Forest.’

The boy had answered that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘Haha, yeeees, sure thing!’ Yuuri was out of his depth. In a last effort of rationalization, he continued: ‘And how… How are we going on this island? I mean, a trip like this, it has to prepared in advance. You have to take the boat, and maybe the plane, and-’

– ‘No need. Look’ Otabek said, smiling frankly this time.

He moved slightly away from the bed, and then… he floated.

And while Yuuri’s eyes gradually widened, Otabek Pan’s body continued to ride into the room until it reached the ceiling.

Not at all troubled by his new position, the flying boy folded his arms and said to Yuuri: ‘The fastest way to get there is by flying!’

Yuribell chuckled as he saw his speechless expression and whirled between him and Otabek with a tinkle that made the scene look a little more surreal.

‘Eh piglet! Yuribell called to him, ‘Do you prefer to stay here moping, or are you coming to do really cool stuff with cool people like us?’

– ‘Come with us Yuuri,’ Otabek adds in the dark, still on the ceiling. ‘Over there, I could help you to finally realize who you really are. You are not alone anymore.’

Yuuri had gotten to his feet on his bed listening to them. Too much information was trying to reach his brain at once. He knew he had a problem, that it wasn’t every other single person who had the same antigenic thoughts as him. Would he ever manage to get rid of it? Of this constant anxiety? Could Otabek and Yuribell really help him? If it were possible, then… then…!

‘Huumm, Yuuri…? Why there is someone on the ceiling?’

Yuuri and his nocturnal guests turned to the inside of the bedroom. Kenjirou, sitting in his futon and hugging his teddy bear, was stared at the three of them with half-open eyes. A new wave of panic immobilized Yuuri who then watched helplessly as Yuuko woke up in turn.

‘Hng… What is it, Ken? …Yuuri?’

Yuuko, who was way more lively than her brothers, lit the nearest lamp.

She saw Otabek on the ceiling. Then the vaporous golden ball that was Yuribell.

‘…A FAIRY?! A PRETTY BOY?!’ she said in a voice louder than she meant

– ‘AAAAAH!’ finally reacted Yuuri, who jumped to them to lengthen on their respective beds. ‘Go back to sleep! It’s a dream! A dream! We’re all in a very weird dream!’

– ‘YUURI, IT’S ON ME! IT’S ON ME!’

It was Kenjirou’s turn to freeze without knowing what to do: Yuribell had just landed on his head and flattened the red and blond strands of the boy with his little green slippers decorated with white pompons. 

‘QUIET!’ shouted out the fairy from the top of his new perch. ‘Beka! We must hurry to take piglet with us, or-… !’

– ‘OOOOHH, you are so small and so cute!’ interrupted Yuuko excitedly, clinging to her little brother’s shoulders to look at Yuribell more closely. ‘What is it? Leaves? It suits you so well! Your hair looks so soft, can I touch? Say, can I touch?

– ‘AND HE SPEEEEAAAAKS!’

– ‘BEKA!’

Otabek Pan left his ceiling corner to join them; Yuuri was already pulling Yuuko by the arm to temper her, and Kenjirou resumed breathing as he felt the little being leave his head.

It took a few minutes before calm returned to the room, but eventually they all found themselves sitting cross-legged on the defeated futons.

Yuuri, who didn’t know yet how he was going to present things to his siblings, felt a huge relief when Otabek Pan threw himself into explaining their presence here.

The Katsuki Childen listened to him religiously.

‘So, if I understand well, there, Yuuri will be able to make disappear his anxiety?’ inquired Yuuko.

– ‘‘Disappear’ is a big word… let’s say the island brings the answers to our questions.’

– ‘And you will not be alone,’ told Yuribell to Yuuri. ‘There are three others, as anxious as you, who are waiting for us. And we have new adventures every day!’

Yuuri was deeply lost in thought. To listen a second time Otabek’s proposition had helped him to better assimilate this strange situation. And as foolish as it sounded, he was very tempted to follow them. But it meant stepping into the unknown, and Yuuri was not sure he had enough willpower to deal with his uncertainties 

He felt Kenjirou pull on the sleeve of his pajamas.

‘Yuuri, do you want us to come with you?’

Yuuri knew that he was going to be much more reassured by having them at his side. The idea immediately appealed to Yuuko, who grabbed his brother’s other arm enthusiastically.

‘Yes, we’ll accompany you!’

– ‘What ?! Wow, I didn’t sign up for that!’ Yuribell said, fluttering above them. ‘We’re not here to take the whole family, I don’t distribute my dust at will!’

– ‘His dust?’ said Yuuri, giving Otabek a puzzled look.

– ‘The fairy dust, that’s what will allow us to fly to join BelieveInYouLand.’

– ‘So cool !!’ Yuuko and Kenjirou exclaimed in unison, watching the winged young man more carefully.

These reactions gave him a slight pink cheeks and he grumbled ‘Of course it’s cool’, landing on the green cap of his companion. Otabek gently removed his headgear and carried it up to his face to better see his little fairy who had adopted a falsely relaxed pose.

‘I still have some dust in my bag, you think you can do the rest?’

– ‘Hng…’

– ‘Yuri?’

Yuuri Katsuki raised an eyebrow at hearing Otabek pronounce his name, but almost immediately got that it must also be the nickname of the fairy.

‘Yes, well, alright!’ Yuribell flew like an arrow to the window and turned to them. ‘Come here that we can finally go home, I’m cold here!’

– ‘YES!’ replied together the two youngest ones.

Kenjirou and Yuuko were the first ones to appear in front of him, still in pajamas and nightdress, and quite excited at the idea of flying away.

Yuuri swallowed on seeing Otabek heading towards the window as well.

‘Wait!’ he yelled.

 Everything was going so fast that he was dizzy. He felt this same irrational fear resurfacing and was mad at himself for not knowing how to handle it. He began to fiddle with the sleeves of his pajamas.

‘You… You promise to bring us back as soon as I ask you?’

– ‘I promise you,’ said Otabek solemnly.

– ‘Okay. Good.’ Then he could calm his breathing and even had an embarrassed little smile. ‘And… what kind of ‘’adventures’’ is waiting for us exactly?’

The fairy and the green-clad boy exchanged a puzzled look before showing an impish smile that worried Yuuri as much as it aroused his curiosity a little more.

Otabek climbed onto the bed and opened the sliding window wide, letting the fresh wind of the night penetrate the room and making them all shudder. He turned to them, confident, and reached out to Yuuri, plunging his brown eyes into his.

‘That’s up to you to find out.’

Yuuri grabbed his hand without thinking, already more convinced than few minutes ago.

Yuribell took advantage of the moment of hesitation to flung himself and cover all three with a thin layer of dust. Their heads and shoulders were now twinkling lightly, and it’s under awe-struck exclamations that the Katsuki children felt their feet leave the ground.

‘Oh my god, oh my god!’ yelped Yuuko, waving his arms like a bird.

– Look Yuuri! I’m flying!’ Kenjirou threw his teddy bear in the air. ‘And Teddy is flying too!’

As Yuuri tried to find a certain balance, he perceived Yuribell circling near him.

‘Hey piglet, you’re ready?’

– ‘I-…’

His brother and sister took him both of them one hand each before he could answer. And as if by magic, his fears subsided. Otabek smiled kindly when he saw their entwined hands. 

While wavering because of his poor balance, Yuuri passed the window with growing excitement. Now suspended several meters from the ground, the Katsuki children only wanted to rise even higher in the starry sky of Hasetsu. Yuribell’s tinkling seemed to resound in the night to signify their imminent departure. 

‘And now,’ announced Otabek Pan after a perfect flying acrobatics, ‘direction BelieveInYouLand!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
